Under the Moonlight
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: What better way for newlyweds to share their love than sneaking out late at night, swords in hand?


**I felt like Chrom and Olivia's marriage would be a challenge, since you have that one chapter to get them together. I'm proud of myself, I took the challenge, and I managed to do it. After a couple of resets, anyway. I feel like their pairing would be a lot of challenges, not just from Olivia's timid nature, but also the public opinion of it. However, I imagine there are a lot of sweet and tender moments as well. I'm not sure if I'll dip my toe in this again, but I had to explore it at least once.**

* * *

The country of Ylisse had been through hardships, loss, and war for some time, but when the dust settled, they wound up with a new exalt, the beloved Prince Chrom, and the prince-turned-exalt's new bride. Many citizens, and some nobles, were left scratching their heads at the union of Chrom and a young dancer, but the kindness and love the young couple showed each other kept most mouths shut.

People were mostly kind to Olivia, but castle life was a new thing for her. Though she had danced for years, being the center of attention was very challenging for her. She had all eyes on her as she strolled the streets with her husband. Everyone, from maids to chefs to tailors, sought her out. Even speaking to the servants in the castle caused her to blush and stammer. Not to mention Frederick, the overprotective knight who was always by Chrom's side.

Those reasons were why nights were Olivia's favorite. Nighttime was the only guaranteed time she had Chrom to herself, with no prying eyes on the couple.

Some nights, however, still made her uncomfortable.

On one of those nights, she found herself sitting on the bed the married couple shared, her legs tucked under her as her husband stood before her, surprise and disbelief mingled on his face. "It's true!" she insisted, her cheeks as red as an apple. She leaned forward, her hands clutching the blankets. Oh, how embarrassing! She could not even remember how the conversation started, but she longed that it did not come to this.

"I don't doubt you," Chrom said slowly, "but... would you show me?"

Olivia leaned back, her hand flying to her mouth to suppress a squeak. "I should not have said anything," she said behind her hand.

Chrom joined her on the bed and gently removed her hand. He squeezed her hand between his. "No, I'm glad you told me. I just have a difficult time picturing this..." he trailed off as he shook his head. She was so timid and shy by nature. "It's not that I don't believe you," he added quickly, but he had no need to reassure her of his belief.

"I would understand if you didn't," she admitted. She leaned her head against his shoulder. The secret she had just divulged to her husband would make _anyone_ turn their heads in disbelief. With a sigh, she laced her fingers with his and shut her eyes.

Chrom kissed the top of her head and began to stroke her hair. He was still surprised, but now he felt a little ashamed of himself. His surprise, even though it was coupled with happiness, seemed to hurt Olivia; something he had never wanted to do. The two of them sat like that for a few minutes until an idea took hold of Chrom. He grasped Olivia's hand in his and said, "Come on."

"What?" She sat up, confused. Chrom had risen and was gently tugging on her hand. "Where?"

"Outside. It's dark, it's late... no one will see us."

Olivia wanted to protest, but she followed Chrom out of their room, her hand still in his. She took small, quick steps to keep up, her free hand clutched to her chest. Part of her wanted to giggle, but mostly she was afraid of being caught. But Chrom led her through the castle not as the exalt, but as a young boy sneaking out and avoiding every last guard posted. The guards would question them, or insist on accompanying them, Frederick most of all.

Once outside, the cool night air on their faces, Olivia could not suppress her laughter anymore. Her cheeks were flushed pink this time of happiness and amusement, not embarrassment. "Have you done this often?" she asked between fits of giggles. Chrom chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "You have! Oh, I'm surprised Frederick hasn't found out!"

"Oh, he's furious when he does," Chrom admitted as he led her to the armory. "But for each time he's found out, I've slipped away from him on about a half dozen occasions without his notice." The moon was their only light source. Olivia stuck close to Chrom, for both comfort and guidance. She still did not know the grounds very well; she also feared getting caught. No matter their reason for being out late at night, alone, the gossip would flow that the newlyweds were sneaking out for late night canoodling in the garden or worse. If that was the case, she would just _die_ of embarrassment!

As they neared the armory, her stomach began to flutter. Not only was she afraid of what Chrom had planned, she was certain it was guarded. It had to be, did it not?

She was sure she saw a glint of armor as Chrom led her not to the entrance, but to the side of the building. Behind a bush, almost invisible unless one was specifically looking for it was a window. Chrom pushed it open and stuck his head inside. "Wait here," he whispered to Olivia, who could only nod in response. This had to be the craziest, strangest, and yet most amusing thing she had ever done. Olivia had so many fears of marrying a ruler, but being caught hiding near the armory while her husband climbed in through a window that probably should have been locked was not one of them!

 _'Why did I tell him I had a little training with a sword?'_ she wondered as she waited. She knew why. She had hoped to both impress him and show him there was a side of her that was not a timid woman who clung to her husband in new situations. There was a side of her that did not slip off to their chambers or find a quiet place in the castle to practice her dancing, even if that side of her had to be born from necessity.

Olivia was so lost in thought that Chrom returning through the open window startled her. In his hands, he held two wooden sparring swords. "Did you think I was going to put steel in your hand right away? I just want to see what you can do."

Olivia was thankful, if a little embarrassed, as she held the wooden weapons and watched Chrom shut the window. "Shouldn't that be locked?' she asked. A small note of fear had crept into her voice.

"Someone broke the lock," Chrom muttered. It was _his_ turn to have faint color rise to his cheeks. Olivia, having recalled overhearing Chrom's little sister, Lissa, teasing him about his habit of breaking things, lapsed into another fit of giggles. She handed him one of the swords as she attempted to hold back more laughter. She was pleased to see a faint smile twitch at his lips.

She followed her husband away from the armory. He led her not to the training grounds, but to a small, secluded opening among the trees. Thankful for his efforts to give them privacy, Olivia still felt uncertain. "What if someone should see us?" She gestured behind herself to the palace. Most of the windows facing their location were dark, but a few were still lit.

"As far away as we are, no one will know it's us," Chrom promised her. "Come on," he said as he took a starting stance.

"But... you have had proper, formal training..." She objected, but she slid into a stance similar to Chrom's.

He chuckled. "And I have little doubt you learned a few cheap tricks from Basilio, whether personally or on his orders."

"Well..." Olivia would neither confirm nor deny it. What Basilio made sure of was that she knew to escape trouble, and sometimes that had to be a bit unfair.

At his encouragement, and insistence that she would not get hurt, she started to attack. Her swings were soft and slow; Chrom swatted them away with ease. Her form, however, was elegant, graceful, and _beautiful._ Her skills as a dancer allowed her to be light on her feet. She dodged the occasional blow Chrom sent her way with ease, and squeaked only the first time as she had not expected it.

As she began to grow relaxed, her attacks became a little stronger. Olivia soon became winded by her efforts, but with Chrom's words of encouragement, she kept fighting back. He was surprised when she spun away from his own blow. _'This is better than her dancing,'_ Chrom thought with awe. Olivia's talents with the sword were a little rough around the edges, but she had fantastic form and showed great promise.

Olivia had begun to pant heavily, but before Chrom could tell her they would stop and take a break, she pivoted away from him and landed a light blow on his right hip. Both of them stopped instantly as the wooden sword made contact with the exalt. Olivia was red in the face from the sudden exercise. Were she not, Chrom was sure she would have been blushing as she asked, "You let me do that, didn't you?"

"Not at all," Chrom insisted. "I was certain you were going for my left."

Olivia lowered her sword and replayed the last few moments of their sparring match over in her head. She began to nod, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she understood Chrom was telling the truth. "I did it!" she said, her voice high with excitement, "I really hit you!" When her words sunk in, Olivia dropped her sword and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, as though that would take the words back. Chrom could only laugh. He, too, dropped his weapon and pulled her into his arms.

"You didn't hurt anything," he assured her, his face against her soft hair. "It's the first time I've been happy to have been hit," he added. Her laughter was muffled against his chest.

"Truly?" she asked softly.

"Truly," Chrom confirmed.

"Then..." Olivia slipped away from Chrom and bent to pick up her sword. Despite all the doubts she had, and the moments of regret she had felt about telling him she knew a little bit about fighting, she could admit that not only was she enjoying Chrom's attention, she was enjoying _herself._ "Can we do it again?"

Chrom smiled and picked up his sword as well before meeting his wife's attack with one of his own.


End file.
